


Sister Told Him, "Keep Your Head Right"

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are bros, Alpha Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: “M’not lying,” Stiles mumbled.Derek cocked his head at him, incredulous, “Would it kill you to be honest with me? I can literally hear when you lie and you’re still trying, Stiles. Why? What the hell is the point?”Stiles glared at him, “The point is that I'm trying to protect you, asshole!”Derek was taken aback, “What?”





	Sister Told Him, "Keep Your Head Right"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone-- Sins here! This is a random idea I had at a spectacularly unfortunate time of the year. Yeah, I know: this is a New Years fic and it's not even Halloween yet. I think my muse needs to get a calendar. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! Warning in advance: I am still beta-less, which means I am the only one who has looked this over. I'm sorry for any mistakes or errors that I missed. The title is from "He Is The Same" by Jon Bellion.

Stiles frowned, rolling his shoulders and trying to shake the feeling of _wrongness_ that was sneaking up on him.

Lydia had thrown the biggest New Year’s Eve bash in town, and Stiles was approximately ninety-six percent sure she’d invited the whole of Beacon Hills.

Make that ninety-seven percent.

He shoved through a group of couples dancing and shoving their tongues in each other’s mouths, making a face when he got elbowed painfully in his ribs. The bass reverberated through the air, the heavy thrum of it making his head pound in time with the music. He held his can of soda close to his chest, trying to avoid spilling on Lydia’s floor, which looked like it cost more than he made in a year.

Plus, he didn’t plan on drinking anything else tonight, stoically avoiding the alcohol so that he could drive Scott and Isaac home. Scott and Isaac, who were currently all over each other on the dance floor, faces shoved at each other’s throats.

He grinned to himself, glad that they had each other.

Stiles made his way outside, the icy temperature of the winter air making him shiver and serving as a stark contrast to the boiling heat of the party inside. He leaned against the wall of Lydia and Allison’s home, and set his soda on the ground beside him.

He hugged himself against the chill, tucking his fingers in between his arms and his sides to keep them warm. To be honest, he probably should’ve brought a heavier jacket, but he hadn’t planned on this many people being there.

Stiles was knocked out of his thoughts by Malia and Kira stumbling out of the door, the kitsune giggling and tucking herself into her girlfriend’s side, where she could be kept warm.

“Stiles!” Kira smiled brightly, “It’s gonna be midnight soon! You have to come inside!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, and let the girls drag him back into the fray.

The music had quieted, and an immense television mounted on the wall held the mob’s attention. Stiles pulled away from the mass of people, remaining contentedly on the outskirts.

He searched for his pack, identifying their faces easily in the group: Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny.

Derek.

Derek, who was currently getting acquainted with a brunette girl Stiles didn’t recognize. She hung off the alpha’s arm, pretty face beaming in a smile at something he said. Even though Stiles couldn’t exactly see his expression, he knew it was him.

Stiles wasn’t expecting the ache surging into his chest, flooding his senses. Envy, rage, betrayal and misery joined in, tying his insides up into knots. He bit his lip, furiously wiping at his eyes to fend off what felt like impending tears, and stomped down his emotions.

Did he have a massive, pathetically unrequited crush on the alpha wolf? Yes, yes he did.

Did it hurt him to see Derek someone else? Yeah, like a _bitch_.

Was he gonna do anything and risk taking Derek’s happiness from him for yet _another_ time in the werewolf’s life? _Hell no_. He was not. He outright _refused_.

Stiles forced himself to be happy for the wolf, ignoring his own feelings and emotions that were like sparks under his skin. He was so caught up in all of this, he barely registered the crowd start to count down. He snapped into focus, the roar of the party chanting in unison breaking his reverie.

When the ball dropped on the screen, indicating the start of the new year, the partygoers shouted their excitement, the volume making the walls shake.

Stiles watched the couples of his pack kiss to celebrate: Scott and Isaac, Malia and Kira, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Allison, Jackson and Danny. He didn’t want to see Derek, but he looked anyway.

The alpha and the girl were also connected at the lips.

And Stiles felt his chest squeeze, his emotions winding him with their intensity. He always did feel things more than he ought to.

For a moment, he considered just ditching his friends and calling them an Uber or something when the party was over. Anything to get him out of here. However, he didn’t let himself, only rushed back outside to get out of the stifling heat and suffocating clamor of the party. He sat on the ground, his head hitting the wall with a thud as he slid down against it. He shuddered, breath stuttering as he fought the urge to scream or cry or both, and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Stiles, hon? What’re you doing out here on your own?” Allison crouched next to him, all pursed lips and concerned eyes.

He shrugged, not really wanting to talk.

She frowned, and combed his hair away from his face with her fingers, sisterly. “Derek’s looking for you. No one knew where you were, but Malia said something about finding you out here earlier. I figured I would come check.” She said, balancing her weight on her toes.

He huffed petulantly, “I don’t know why he would be looking for _me_ when he’s got his girlfriend in there.”

“You mean Iris? I didn’t know they were a thing. They just met tonight.”

“Well, judging by the way they were sucking face earlier, I’d say they know each other pretty well by now,” he grumbled.

Allison smiled a little at him, and went to say something but was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She read the text, rolling her eyes and exhaling in a soft laugh. “Her highness summons me. You going to be alright outside by yourself, hon?”

He gave her his best winning smile, “Always am, Ali. Go get some.”

She grinned wolfishly, “Keep your head right, Stilinski. I’ll see you later.”

He hummed an affirmation, and returned to his lonely silence, his encounter with one of his best friends surprisingly not making him feel any better about the whole Derek thing. He sighed deeply, and pulled himself into a tighter ball against the cold air.

_Note to self: keep a blanket in the Jeep in case the love of your life gets with someone else and you have to wait outside to drive people home._

The door slid open again, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Go to your girlfriend, Ali. I’ll be fine; this isn’t anything that a bottle of tequila can’t fix when I get home,” he said, without opening his eyes.

“So, there _i__s_ a reason you’re sitting out here by yourself and freezing to death.”

Stiles’ eyes shot open.

Derek stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Allison told me you were out here. I was looking for you earlier,” he told him, bronze-honey-jade eyes concerned. “What’s wrong, pup?”

Stiles repressed another shudder, shaking his head, “Nothing’s wrong, Der. Shouldn’t you be inside enjoying the party?”

Derek’s soft look sharpened, eyes narrowing, “Shouldn’t you know better than to lie to me?”

Stiles flushed, and not just because of the cold, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Der. Maybe you should go have your werewolf senses checked. I don’t think Deaton takes holidays.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “My senses are fine. You’re obviously not. What’s wrong?”

Stiles’ anger flared hotly in his chest, “I’m _fine_, Derek. Go back inside to your girlfriend; I don’t have any problems for you to fix.”

The envy and betrayal were back, and he desperately tried to shove them away before his scent could shift. He, evidently, did a shitty job at it too-- he could see Derek’s nostrils flaring and the split-second where his eyes were red instead of green.

The alpha quirked an eyebrow at Stiles, “Are you _jealous_?”

“No, I’m not jealous,” he snapped. Stiles growled, and rose to his feet, shoving his way past Derek so he could leave.

Or at least, that was the plan until Derek caught him by the wrist and yanked Stiles back towards him. He spun around, pinning Stiles to the wall he had been leaning against previously with a hand planted on his shoulder. Stiles snarled in frustration, and went to shove him off, but Derek easily grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them above his head.

Overall, running hadn’t been his finest idea.

“What did I say about _lying_ to me?” Derek asked, voice dipping to be dangerously low.

Stiles huffed, and avoided Derek’s eyes, only for his chin to be tipped up by the alpha’s free hand, effectively forcing him to meet the alpha’s ruby gaze.

“M’not lying,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek cocked his head at him, incredulous, “Would it _kill_ you to be honest with me? I can _literally_ hear when you lie and you’re still trying, Stiles. Why? What the hell is the point?”

Stiles glared at him, “The point is that I'm trying to _protect_ you, asshole!”

Derek was taken aback, “_What_?”

Stiles slumped, hanging his head when Derek let go of him in shock.

“I’m just trying to protect you,” he whispered, defeated now that his anger had left him.

Derek moved back into his space, gently grasping one of his wrists and petting it with his thumb, making little circles over delicate skin. “Stiles, how does lashing out and lying _protect_ me?” He asked.

“You- you looked like you were having a good time with that girl. You _kissed_ her! I don’t- I don’t wanna ruin your happiness because I’m selfish and have stupid feelings you can’t reciprocate,” Stiles tripped over his words, voice thick.

Derek lifted his chin again, but was met with warm green eyes instead of red ones. “Der?”

“You’re an idiot,” he told Stiles and ducked down to capture his mouth in a kiss. Stiles was almost too surprised to respond, but returned the kiss after a moment. Derek broke away first, leaving Stiles panting against the wolf’s lips.

“That girl in there? _Not_ my girlfriend, _not_ my mate. I didn’t want anything to do with her; I was looking for _you_. When the ball dropped, I turned around to _find_ you and she just kissed me,” Derek murmured against Stiles’ mouth before kissing him again. Stiles’ head spun, his heart beating at a rabbit’s pace in his chest. Derek kissed him fiercely, placing little nips on his mouth and effectively reducing his brain to mush.

The wolf pulled back to speak again, “You think you’re protecting me by _running_ from me? By _lying_ to me and trying not to have _feelings_ for me? Because I could be _happy_ with someone else? You’re _wrong_, pup. You’re so, _so_ smart and still manage to be clueless.”

Stiles took a breath just as Derek pressed back into the kiss. This time, it was possessive and conveying too many emotions for Stiles to completely decode.

When Derek ended it, he backed away enough to grasp Stiles’ chin and lovingly coax him to hold his gaze.

“I can only see myself with _you_. I like _you_. Not some girl that kissed me at a party. Not anyone else. _You_, Stiles.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, voice soft and lips swollen from Derek’s kissing and biting at them.

Derek smiled tenderly, and tucked Stiles against his chest and under his chin when he started to shiver again. He nosed at the boy’s temple, and wound his arms around his torso.

“Because, Stiles. You’re _you_. You’re selfless and brave and intelligent and a pain in the ass who doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. You’re absolutely _gorgeous_ and smell like home. You smell _right_. Like _mine_. I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t realize you felt the same way.”

The wolf rumbled reassuringly at his mate when the boy pressed closer into his chest at his words. “You don’t have _any_ reason to be jealous, sweetheart. You’ve had my heart since you stumbled onto my territory. I think you’ve managed to _become_ it.” Derek nuzzled his hair, chuffing quietly.

Stiles pulled away from him to see his face, and Derek smiled as he cupped the other boy’s face and wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I-I love you,” Stiles said, his voice shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself— preparing for rejection.

The alpha pulled his arms away to hold his hands, squeezing them once. “I love you too, baby. Much more than I could love anyone else who wasn’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good! Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
\- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:   
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
